


Your Treat May Vary

by Ononymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Pre-Deltarune, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Sometimes an annual occurrence has no significance to the course of your life. Or has considerable significance to others in a way you don't really grasp. Or the significance is unconnected to the occurrence.  Asriel Dreemurr is about to experience such an evening. How will he handle it? Can he choose in this world?Butterscotch or Cinnamon?





	Your Treat May Vary

The last rays of golden light evacuated from the tips of the trees, the sun finally swallowed up by the distant mountain Hometown lay in the shadows of. With cold weather advancing further and further each day, one would have expected the looming darkness to be the signal to stay indoors, settle down and let the stresses of the day vanish.

The swell of noise flooding the streets indicated no such thing. All kinds of creatures were scuttling around in groups, searching for their next target. No consistent shape defined them. Tall, short, wide, thin. Colour also failed to find a solid pattern. Some faces were smooth, some were wrinkly, some could let you see another face through them. Most had hands, though the occasional claw could be seen piercing the bags they held. Claws were more often than not accompanied by equally sharp teeth. Fur, scales, horns, tails, wings, eyes of sickly ichor or sanguine hues could spot their target much farther than a human could in the dark. Tonight was a night for monsters. And some were dressed like pirates.

At the edge of the town, not far from an abandoned trail to the mountian nearly overgrown by the woods, one such monster was not among the public revelry. Not for lack of desire, however.

"But Moooom..."

"No 'buts', young man, brush your ears or I shall!"

"But no one will see them with my helmet on-"

He missed his chance for personal grooming. With a protesting bleat he felt his floppy ear seized by his mother, and the rough strokes tugging painfully in four different places as tangles of strands were forcibly segregated by a motion that no force could stop. The torture continued for what felt like hours, and then another fifteen seconds on his other ear. They felt pulverised and tender to his hyperbolic senses when Toriel finally stood back to view her work.

"There, Asriel," she beamed, "that is much better."

Asriel caressed the now-silky smooth fur as though it were burned. "It's always sore when you brush my ears."

She crossed her arms. "Well if you brushed your own ears every morning like we keep telling you to, you wouldn't have so many tangles. It is like the dentist. The less care you take of them, the more painful it will be when you go."

"Take your mother's advice son," came a deep voice from the stairs, "a trip to the dentist is scarier than any costume tonight!"

"Oh, Dad!" Asriel dashed to the bulky figure entering the kitchen, the argument forgotten. "Did you fix it?"

"Hmm," said Asgore, examining the silvery helmet he carried, "I'm not sure..."

Asriel's heart skipped a beat. "You mean... You can't get the visor open?"

"Oh, that part was easy. It's just..." Asgore raised the helmet and hooked it around his horn. "I can't get it to fit!"

"Daaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaad!" The half-hearted protests at being misled were drowned out by his parents now laughing along with him. Toriel was still chuckling when Asgore finally placed the helmet on his son's head. It matched perfectly with the silvery jumpsuit he was wearing, though the space age aesthetics were undermined by the rainbow of stars Asriel had spend the day drawing on it while waiting for the time to go out. With the final piece of his costume in place he dashed to a tall mirror in the living room, and his squeal of excitement told Asgore and Toriel he was satisfied. The followed him in, smiling as he planted his hands on his hips, the look of a true hero.

"Oh, my wonderful little space man!" said Toriel, clutching her heart. "Now, are you sure you are alright with tucking your tail into that pouch at the back? We can leave it free if that would be more comfortable."

Asriel looked like he was about to nod in consent, but he suddenly frowned in his best estimate of what looking serious looked like, consequently looking rather funny. "Real astronauts don't have holes in their suits, Mom, even for tails. All the air would suck out!"

"Oh," she said. "Then why are you not wearing the boots that came with the suit?"

"They make the fur on my feet itch!" The logic of an eight year old was unassailable.

"You look fantastic, Asriel," said Asgore, softly suppressing a chuckle. "I'm sure you'll fly to Jupiter one day."

"Not _Jupiter_, Dad." Asriel rolled his eyes at his parents' lack of education in astronomy. "That's a gas planet. Only ghost astronauts could go there, I'd fall straight to the center. I'll probably go to Mars instead!"

"Oh, my mistake."

The impromptu lesson on celestial bodies was interrupted by the doorbell. Asriel returned to posing in the mirror as Asgore answered it. A roar of laughter told Asriel it was who he'd been hoping for.

"Ha ha! Rudy!"

"Gorey! How ya holdin' up?"

"Never better!"

"Hey, Az!"

Asriel spun around at the young voice. "BP!"

A small cat slipped past the adults and beheld the spacegoat. He wore a fancy red waistcoat and a long black cloak, and was smiling in an awkward way to make his canine teeth more prominent. Upon seeing his friend they started chatting energetically about what they would be eating that night. They were so into it the cat forgot to keep his tail, bandaged with a crick in it from a door mishap, hidden by the cloak and it started swishing with excitement. Asgore and Rudy watched them hype each other up. Rudy also wore a cloak, a rich purple one covering his lanky body, a glint of gold peeking from beneath it, while a comically small crown rested strategically between his antlers. An emerald trident was tucked under one arm.

"Trying to one-up your wife again, Rudy?" teased Asgore.

"Nah, I've got nothing to prove to her," he chuckled, taking the crown off to inspect it for dirt. "So, you and Tori all set for Danny's party?"

"Yes, Rudy," said Toriel, "are you sure you will not go?"

Rudy shrugged."Eh, it just ain't like college anymore. As you know, Tori." She looked away, flustered. "Those kinda parties can happen any time, but trick or treating is once a year! Besides, I think your son would have a word or two to say if I backed out now. And not just him..."

He sidestepped to reveal several other children waiting just outside for the last member of their party. The smallest of them stood at the front, then squeaked in fright at suddenly being examined by two new adults and scrambled to hide behind the doorframe, her golden hair still clearly visible.

"Noelle sweetie," said Rudy, "it's okay. Come say hello."

Trembling, the blond hair slowly stepped back into view. Her eyes were set firmly on the carpet and her hands were planted behind her back. She seemed to shine in the semi-darkness of the porch, for in addition to her hair she was clad in pure white. For a moment it looked like the robes of the angel, but a careful look revealed it to be a lab coat. She was dressed as a scientist.

"...hello mister dweemurr..." she muttered.

"Noelle's first Trick or Treat!" boasted her father. "Was gonna make her my litle princess, but Danny said that would twist her sense of self-worth to produce unrealistic expectations. Oh well, this looks good on her too. Alrighty then, I'll be back with the spaceman by ten, and I won't let them eat all the candy before we're done."

"Or most of it, Rudy," warned Toriel, "I still remember the state of my classroom from last year."

Rudy flinched, remembering the state of his ears after the state of Toriel's classroom. "Okay, or most. Right, you two!" He planted his trident on the floor like a flag, gazing at the astronaut and vampire. "Your King decrees you join the rest of his subjects outside!"

"Yes, your highness!" giggled Asriel, quickly obeying.

"Have fun you kids," Rudy said to the Dreemurrs, before allowing Noelle to leap into his free hand. He addressed his retinue with all the authority he could muster. "Forward, for the glory of House Holiday!"

* * *

The disciplined march lasted about forty-seven paces from the Dreemurr house. Being a little aways from the center of the action it didn't take long for chatter to break out, kids to chase after each other, talk about what they were looking forward to, or even daring each other to run into the trees, ironclad in the absolute knowledge none of them would ever do it. Bringing up the rear was the astronaut and the vampire.

"Yo buddy, did your mom give you any pre-fills?"

"Huh?"

"Pre-fills. You know, put some candy in your bag before you left?"

Asriel wrestled with the strange and wonderful concept. "I've never heard of that before. I mean she might have some pie when I get home again. I dunno if pie fits in a bag like this. Maybe that's against the rules or something. I guess, why go out looking for candy if you can just sit at home at eat it?"

It was BP's turn to ponder the possibilities. "That would be amazing. Get a huge slab of chocolate and just eat it all while watching a movie. Can you imagine it!"

Asriel looked up as the stars began to emerge. Then he shook his helmet. "That feels way too powerful. I'd be scared."

BP looked defiant for a moment, then his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I feel like that would come back to bite me some how. Oh well," he grabbed a toffee from his bag and popped it in his mouth, "I guess this will have to do for now."

"Keep up you two, your lord commands it, har har!"

Asriel and BP jogged a little to rejoin the group as they reached the first pumpkin-festooned house. Rudy stood halfway up the footpath, and without another command little Noelle walked up to the door and knocked loudly, giving the rest of the kids time to get into position. The door swung open.

"Trick or treeeeeat!" they chorused.

"Oh my goodness, Douglas!" cried the dumpy purple cat balancing a large bowl single-handed. "What an alarming array of attire! Welp, my insurance can't handle getting tricked too much, so I guess I'll be treating you all! Everybody line up and take one handful of candy from the bowl!"

It was surprisingly orderly given the demographics involved. One by one each child received their boon, occasionaly accompanied by a "Nice outfit, Douglas!" Noelle timidly allowed the cat to pet her with his free hand, a movement he seemed to struggle with. Last in line was a squat cat dressed as a witch stepped forward.

"And you, Bratty, get extra! Hope ya like orange flavoured!"

"Daaaaaaaad," she hissed softly, "like, oranges make me puke! Have you been eating them?"

"Of course not, honey, I haven't eaten any for hours!" He slipped her a banknote. "Get something from QC's if you don't get anything nice tonight," he whispered.

An orange whiff was on most kids' breath by the time Rudy had ushered them back to the street. Asriel was about to ask BP if he'd gotten one of the few strawberry ones when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Like, here you go Azzy," said Catty, tipping the contents of her bag into his. "Halloween is, like, no time to puke."

"Oh, cool! Thanks Catty!"

She giggled a little at his gratitude, before rejoining the alligator dressed like a ballerina who had watched the whole scene. Then he received a tap on his other shoulder. The vampire had questions.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to a girl. Every time I try to talk to one I open my mouth and I just go _pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt_." His tongue stayed out to underline his point.

"Hee hee! Well, um, I dunno. I just talk to them like I do to you. What's the difference?"

BP glanced wistfully at the witch and ballerina. "I dunno, man..."

"Keep togther, subjects!"

A couple of more houses and most bags were looking like they actually held something. Although the rest of the street looked like it was ripe for pluckings, they suddenly took a detour. King Rudy stepped into the shadow of a tall, silent steeple and approached the door, tapping it with his trident. After a long moment the door creaked open.

"Trick or treeeeeat!"

"Oh, by the Angel!" cried Father Alvin. "What wonderful costumes! I hope everyone is behaving themselves tonight."

"Yes, Father," they muttered.

"Excellent. Just because you are currently in the dark does not mean the light of the angel Cannot reach you. Now then, I have cartons of fruit juice for you all, one each!"

After the line formed, Asriel found himself at the very back, right behind Rudy and Noelle, who had tired of the walking. Eventually he stuck his gloved hand out for his carton, and found a question whispered to him.

"Are you excited, child?"

"Yeah, it's Halloween, Father Alvin!"

"Well yes, but I mean are you excited for...?"

Asriel tilted his head. "For what? Christmas? Well I'm excited for that too, but it's months away."

Alvin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, they must not have told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Never mind, forget I spoke. Have a good day, young Dreemurr."

"Okay, thanks Father!" He'd already obeyed the request to forget.

* * *

Returning to the street, the group eased themselves back into the rhythm of the evening. Their burdens grew as more houses divested themselves of sugary treats. Then they came to a house as pumpkin-heavy as others, but no lights were on. King Rudy took the initiative and knocked himself, just to make sure. Two seconds after the waiting for a response had become awkward, the hallway light flicked on and the door opened.

"Trick or treeeeeat!"

"Truck or wha..." An off-white noodly arm rubbed the prominent nose of its short, wide owner. "What is this, whadoya want."

"Well hey there Jerry," said Rudy, offering diplomacy. "It's Halloween, dontcha know?"

"Hallow..." he yawned. Asparagus was crammed into every gap in his teeth. "Oh right, that's today. I don't do that."

"You don't?" Asked a blue bunny dressed as a chef. "Then what's with the pumpkins?"

"Oh, I missed garbage day so I left them out on my lawn so they wouldn't stink up the joint. Oh, cool, orange." He grabbed a candy which had fallen from one of the bags. "Thanks kid. Now get off my property."

The door slammed in their collective face. The robbed child sniffled a little before Asriel stepped in with some of his surplus. The other boys in the group led a deputation to their sovereign.

"Trick! Trick! TP him!"

"Boys!" yelled Rudy. "Your parents would never let me chaperone you again if they thought I was encouraging you to mess up a neighbour's house! Just because he didn't want to celebrate Halloween is no reason, okay? We can't win them all."

The group was pretty sullen about this, but Rudy bought them off with a rude joke, which got them in good enough spirits marching to the next house looking much more festively appropriate.

"Oops, dropped my bag."

Asriel bent over to help BP pick up his spoils. By the time they were finished the group were ahead of them, but Rudy was still coming from Jerry's house.

"Everything okay, Mister Holiday?"

"Sure thing, Asriel. Let's go!"

King Rudy brought up the rearguard, successfully distracting them from the toilet paper now decorating the previous house. The next house was much more satisfying for those who preferred the easy tribute of treats to the toil of tricks. No two monsters got the same mix of candy from the ghost floating benignly in the hallway. He earned the most earnest thanks of the night. Shuffling back to the street, Asriel found himself hailed once again.

"Like, here you go, Az, I don't like these." Bratty had tipped toffees of several flavours into his bag.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much, Bratty!" He picked two up. "Oh wow, this one is butterscotch. And this is cinammon! I always wondered what those would taste like together, Mom never wants to try it in her pies."

"You're welcome, you fuzzy goof," she giggled. BP looked at her sadly while Asriel savoured the two toffees, oblivious to the glares Bratty and Catty were now giving each other. The winning blend of flavours kept Asriel in his own little world until Rudy's words drew his attention.

"You lost, missy?"

"No."

Asriel looked at who he was talking to. A young purple lizard, younger than most of them except maybe Noelle, carrying a small bag of candy and wearing the ripped and torn remnants of a poofy pink dress. In its prime it may have made her look like a princess. Noelle clutched her father tight.

"Well then what are you doing out here so late?" asked Rudy.

"Same as yous. Trick or treating."

"By yourself? You didn't go with a group or your parents."

"I never do." She rummaged around in her bag. "I got chalk. Good night."

"Well do you want to come with us? I'd hate for you to get lost."

"No."

The sullen confidence in her tone forestalled any protest from Rudy. "Okay then. Have fun!"

"...whatever."

She marched past the group, oblivious to their stares, and into the darkness.

"...that one's a biter," mused Rudy. "Okay gang, just a few more houses!"

The next house had the air of being cleaned, but not very effectively. It was Bratty's turn to knock, Catty glowering at her from near the back of the group. Knock knock. "Trick or-"

"**NGAH!!!**"

The kids screamed and fell over themselves in fright at the roar. Only Asriel stayed upright at the sight of the teenager in an oversized police shirt, razor sharp teeth already twisting from a snarl to a grin. Her fiery red hair whipped around her as she burst into belly laughs.

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! I got you punks good! Never got why people sit around waiting for trouble. It's trick or be tricked!"

Getting over their shock a few started laughing nervously, clearly deciding it was safer than not finding it funny.

"G-good evening, young Undyne," stammered King Rudy, pondering abdication, "not out at a party?"

"Nah, just watching some movies. Like one about a guy who gets a letter from his wife and he goes to their honeymoon spot and it turn's out she's already-"

"They're eight years old, Undyne."

"Oh, right. Candy time!"

Undyne's contribution to the treasure trove was Sea Tea flavoured mints. Almost everyone stood as far from their backs as possible, to reduce the damage should she attack. Only Asriel accepted his mints normally, and BP did not withdraw after receiving his, continuing to look up at her.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"..." He opened his mouth. "_Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt!_"

Undyne scowled. The blood drained from BP's face, even though this fact was completely concealed by his fur. Then she burst out laughing again. "Fuhuhuhuhu! It's always the simplest tricks that work. I like you, kid. Maybe when I get back from Police Academy I'll give you a free pass on arresting you! Now skedaddle, I wanna get to the good part. Night!"

The door slammed affectionately in their faces. The procession back to the street and the final house was more orderly than at any point that night. Catty got the honour of the final knocking, not for lack of trying from Bratty to get it.

"Trick or treeeeeat!"

"Ah my gawdness!" Mister Drake balanced a cooler box off the tip of his wing. "Nevah expected such a big crowd this late. Ya takin' yah time, Rudy?"

"Well why hurry things?"

"'Cuz we all gottah sleep sometime! Oh gosh, Noelle, you're in my Snowy's clahss at school. He like's playin' with ya."

"Thank you," she mouthed, though no sound came out.

"Well I hopes ya like what I got, it's some nice cream!"

Cheers erupted for this final capstone, and for the first time there was a struggle to get in line. A struggle BP decisively lost, being at the back. He stood on tippy toe, watching as the wrapped treat was carefully deposited in each back.

"One fah ya, one fah ya, one fah ya, an' last but naht least, one fah... hmm..." His wing rummaged. "Oh deah. Guess ah'm out. Sorry, kid."

A video of the scene could have captured the exact moment his heart broke. But before the pieces could scatter in the wind, the vampire received a tap on his shoulders. He half-expeced Asriel, but it was the bunny chef.

"Here you go. I don't need a nice cream."

"Oh. Um, thank you."

"You're welcome." The bunny giggled. "I hope you have a great evening!"

"Well thaht's settled," said Mister Drake. "G'night!"

The door closed, and King Rudy fulfilled his final duty, announcing it was time to go home. There was the anticipated bewailing the end of the fun, but not from everyone. BP looked down at his Nice Cream, deep in thought.

* * *

The group marched in triumph with bags bulging with spoils. Bratty stood at the front while Catty stayed at the back, both quite consciously trying to avoid each other. The unwitting Helen stayed in the middle as one child or another was safely deposited home.

"Good haul this year," said BP.

"Oh for sure!" said Asriel. "I might not even eat any of Mom's pie when I get home. That is, if she doesn't make me ration it."

"Well maybe that's for the best, buddy. I have a dentist appointment with Doctor Fireguy in two weeks."

Asgore's warning haunted Asriel, and he shuddered. "Yeah, good point. Hey, what will you go as next year?"

"Dunno yet. Maybe a mummy."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Maybe I'll be a vampire then," chuckled Asriel, "I've got the fangs for it!"

The group dwindled as they made their way back through town. Bratty actually kept walking after Rudy stopped to safely deliver the Bunny Chef home, and he just caught sight of her closing the front door of her house. Soon it was just Asriel, BP, and Noelle as they quietly walked up the darkened road to the Dreemurr house. Asriel opened the door.

"We're home, Mom!"

A weary Toriel struggled to her feet. "My goodness, you stayed out a long time, it is nearly eleven!"

Asriel glanced at the clock, worried. "You're not mad, Mom?"

"Oh no, my child. As long as you all had safe fun."

Rudy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with Toriel Dreemurr?" Asgore, unnoticed until then, burst out into reluctant laughter. Asriel got dragged into it as well, and even Toriel chuckled at the tease. "Welp, gonna take this kid home then calling it a very late night. Did Danny need any help cleaning up after the party, folks?"

"Not at first," said Asgore, "but then Muttler got to the punch..."

"Muttler..." Rudy shuddered. "Well I better go and grab a mop before I get deposed. See you, folks."

"See you at school, Azzy!"

"Bye, BP!"

"..." said Noelle, having fallen asleep in her Father's arms. The door closed behind Asriel.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Asriel?"

"Oh, yeah! We went all round town and saw everyone and even Mister Drake and Jerry and Father Alvin and-"

"I hope you did not eat too much candy."

"Nope, I won't need anything done at the dentist, I promise!"

"Not even that," said Toriel, "for I have some pie I've made for us."

What a tease of his wife had not done, this got Asgore out of his seat. Soon all three were helping themselves to large slices, accompanied by milk.

"Wonderful as always, Tori."

"Thank you, Gorey dearest." They nuzzled noses lightly.

"Hey, this is butterscotch and cinnamon!" cheered Asriel. "I told you they'd taste great together, I got some toffees earlier that-"

"Asriel," said Asgore, "we need to discuss something with you."

The serious tone punctured the relaxed atmosphere they'd been enjoying. Asriel studied their faces, trying to get a clue of what was coming. He came up empty handed. "Am I... am I in trouble?"

"Oh no no no," said Asgore, "nothing like that. Son... how would you feel if you were to have a brother or sister?"

The question was so unconnected to what he'd been expecting it took Asriel a while to actually consider its contents. "Well... I guess it would be cool. Like having a sleepover with a friend every night. But would I have to share a bed with them? I'd hate if they yanked on my ears."

His parents smiled at him. "Well, my child, I can tell you that you are going to have a sibling very soon."

His jaw dropped in astonishment. "That's so cool, you're having a baby!" Their facial expressions started to shift, and he thought he knew why. "Don't worry, I won't ask where babies come from. Mister Gerson told us in class already!"

Toriel's mouth pursed in stern disapproval, while Asgore did everything he could to keep in an unexpected laugh. It took them a while to regain composure. "No, Asriel, we aren't... expecting in that way. But what we have done is looked into adoption. So they aren't a baby. They're actually a couple of years younger than you."

Asriel kept his stride in this news. "That's great, it really will be like a friend! Will they look like us, or are they a cat? Or a froggit? Or a vulkin? Or a-"

"They are human, Asriel."

"What kind of monster is that?" he very nearly asked, before the word actually registered with his brain. "H...h-human? Really?!"

"Yes, my child. We have been looking into this for a few months, and we visited an orphanage in Siderufo City, and there were quite a few monsters and humans, and we spent some time with each of them. They are all wonderful in their own way. But when we saw..." she clutched her chest in affection. "Their name is Kris, Asriel. So small, compared to you at least. And frightened. Because they are all alone in the world."

"And we spent time with them like the others," continued Asgore, "and we played a few games, and shared some of your mother's pie. And suddenly they clung to her and wouldn't let go for an hour. And before I could stop myself I said, 'You are not alone any longer, little one. You may stay with us as long as you need.' And they nodded. And more importantly, your Mother nodded." He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"We did not want to tell you until everything was final," said Toriel, "and it looks like that shall be the case in two weeks. I... we are sorry if this is an unpleasant surprise!"

"Unpleasant? Are you kidding?! I'm gonna be a brother! I'm gonna have a human in my family! That's so cool! Can I meet them sooner? I'll pay for a bus and everything!"

The family laughed together, celebrating its imminent expansion with hugs and pie and a few tears. Asriel's treasure trove lay on the kitchen floor forgotten. Other such troves were not so neglected, either being devoured or stored depending on whether parents had intercepted them in time. The sweet flavour tasted bitter to some, as the night's events had revealed dreams that were mutually exclusive. To others the flavour was muted, for something as sweet as a kind gesture was without parallel. And far away from Hometown, but not for long, one without any candy at all looked out the window, past the orange haze of street lights to the moon, wondering what it would be like to see stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and here's to a year of Deltarune!


End file.
